Tsunaerella
by beetransfan
Summary: Tsuna and Raven just want to see their dreams come true. With help from their God demon, they find love from two handsome men.


AN: _**"Hey people so I know this is not an update for any of my stories but, I saw a story with KHR characters in the tale of Cinderella. I think we all know where I'm going with this, but I am putting my OC in this. So let me just say I do not own KHR, just the OC"**_

Cinderella KHR style

Tsuna- Cinderella

Reborn- Prince

Bianchi- Stepmother

Kyoko- Stepsister 1

Haru- Stepsister 2

Raven (oc)- Cinderella's fellow servant and a knight

Colonnello- Prince's personal servant and a knight

Once upon a time, there lived a little boy with a loving yet absent-minded mother and absent father. While his life was not perfect, he was happy, until the day his mother died. The child's father, however, looked unaffected at his dead wife's funeral and the boy learned why over a year after his mother's funeral. He had remarried with woman called Bianchi, who had a pair of daughters of her own, Kyoko and Haru. While all three were beautiful on the outside, the little boy, Tsuna, soon learned that they were rotten and cruel on the inside. All three forced Tsuna to do all chores and to wear their old dresses to make him miserable. However, the three had brought a young servant girl named Raven with them and she helped Tsuna with all his chores. Tsuna learned that he and Raven were the same age, they even shared the same birthday! He saw her practice with a sword in the early morning and late at night, only he knew of her dream to become a knight in service of the King of this new kingdom she called home. Ten years had passed since Bianchi moved in, and it was almost Tsuna and Raven's 18th birthday and this is where our story begins.

Tsuna woke at dawn to see his best friend putting her father's sword away under her bed and dressed in her usual black slacks, shoes, white long sleeve button up shirt, with a black vest over top. Raven's high pony-tailed, that ends at the knee, bright red hair caught the sun's first rays of light, making her hair look like fire, and her emerald eyes, when she turned to him, stand out more. There was also a glint of gold from the fine chain of her father's pocket watch necklace.

"Tsuna, Good morning!" Raven said

"Good morning Raven," he said back as he got dressed in a brown dress, that was quite dirty, ending a little past his knees. It had an orange sash that helped show off the female-like curves and coloring he inherited from his mother, who was considered a great beauty when she was alive. When Tsuna was finished getting dressed and turned to see Raven, he couldn't help but think she herself was a great beauty.

"Tsuna, come and let's get the morning chores done, before Bianchi wakes," Raven said, before they went down stairs and separated to complete the chores faster. They got the chores and breakfast done in time for Bianchi, Kyoko, and Haru to wake up and come down the stairs in that day's attire. As breakfast was almost done with, Bianchi said that they were going to the shopping center in town that afternoon.

Meanwhile in a castle….

"I don't believe this," we see a young tall man with slicked back spikey black hair and dark brown-almost black- eyes say to himself "I mean, I knew my father wants me to settle down and become king soon, but I didn't expect it to be today, my 25th BIRTHDAY!"

You heard right this young man is the prince of the Arcobaleno kingdom, Renato Sinclair aka (his preferred name) Reborn. He is dressed in a tailored white suit that showed off his well-defined figure with a black undershirt, shoes, and a white fedora with a black ribbon.

"Reborn, you want to spar with me to work that frustration out?" came the voice of Reborn's best friend since childhood and servant, Colonnello. Looking behind himself, he sees a man with spikey blond hair held back by a blue bandana, sky blue eyes, and wearing a white suit with a blue undershirt and black shoes. Pined on the bandana, was a gold pin in the shape of a shield, engraved on it was a rifle and sword crisscrossed behind a gem of Aquamarine, which represents his element of Rain and one of the elite knights.

"Yes, I very much would" Reborn growled out.

After their spar, they both took a quick shower and got into some comfortable clothes, when Colonnello said he had to go into town today.

"I've been getting reports that Fon's young nephew, Kyoya, has been picking sword fights with a young lady who beats him every time. I want to see this lady in action and offer her a chance to become a knight of the kingdom," Colonnello explained. Reborn could see that while what he said was true, 'Nello wanted to get away from his now married mentor, Lal Mirch. Colonnello once had a crush on Lal, but she had let him down before he found out she was engaged to a fellow knight, Lord Fon Hibari. Reborn decided to go into town with him.

"You need to change out of that black suit then because your too noticeable," Colonnello said, then grinned, "I have the perfect thing"

So now they were in the town's shopping center with different clothes on. Colonello was now wearing a green camo bandana with knight pin on it, cargo pants with his sword strapped to the belt, open jacket with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows that showed a white t-shirt, and brown combat boots. Reborn was now wearing a black trench coat with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows that showed a white button-up shirt, black pants with a gun holster strapped to his right leg, brown combat boots, black fingerless gloves, and a black fedora with an orange ribbon.

"At least, for a day in October, its warm," Raven said, as she rolled the sleeves of her white shirt up to her elbows, before picking back up the shopping bags she had put down. Bianchi and her daughters were currently in a store to get some jewelry to go with some dresses they already have at home. They already got some food that they wanted before dinner.

"Ah!" Tsuna said, as he tripped over a crack in the road, the bags he was carrying falling to the ground and he would have too had a man wearing a fedora not have caught him. As Tsuna bent down to get the bags, the man helping him, he kept on saying sorry. When he gathered the bags together, he finally looked up at the man and froze because of how handsome he was, the man also froze because of Tsuna's beauty, that was interrupted by Raven and the fedora man's companion running towards.

"Tsuna/Reborn! Are you alright?" they both asked at the same time. They looked toward the other and Raven noticed the gold pin on this man's bandana.

"Oh, you're one of the elite knights of the kingdom," Raven said.

"Yeah, Oh, almost forgot to introduce myself, names Colonnello and the guy with the fedora is my best friend, Reborn, you?" He introduced himself and asked.

"I'm Raven and this is my best friend, Tsuna, nice to meet you," Raven replied, and continued,

"You wouldn't happen to know someone called Kyoya Hibari, would you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow as Bianchi and her daughters came out of the store and made their way towards them.

"Yes, I do, I work with his Uncle, why do you ask?" He asked.

"You're about to find out," She replied before turning to the left, with Colonnello's sword in hand to block Kyoya's sword strike before driving him back with her own sword strike. This started a flurry of sword jabs from Kyoya that Raven expertly dodged and she just as expertly disarmed Kyoya. She was glaring at Kyoya as she told him to yield, while Colonnello and Reborn could only look at her in shock at how good she was at the art of the sword and how easily she got the sword from Colonnello's side. Tsuna, Bianchi, Kyoko, and Haru looked at her with awe.

"You usually let our fights go on longer than this," Kyoya groaned out, as he sat up.

"You nicked my pocket watch," Raven deadpanned, as she gave Colonnello his sword back. An official from the palace in the town's square cleared his throat before speaking,

"By order of his majesty, King Giotto, Prince Renato will host a ball on this his 25th birthday, and everyone is invited," Reborn and Colonnello became wide eyed as he spoke. They both knew they had to get back to the palace before they were missed. They both go to the two people that they just meet.

"Tsuna, I hope to see you tonight at the ball," Reborn said, as he placed a kiss on Tsuna's hand.

"I will go to the ball tonight," Tsuna said with a blush.

Colonnello said the same thing as Reborn did to Raven, but Raven kissed him on the cheek before promising to see him that night. They go their separate ways after that.

When Tsuna, Raven, Bianchi, and her daughters all returned from their shopping trip in town. Bianchi ordered Tsuna and Raven to do all the chores around the house while she and her daughters got ready for the ball. Raven turned to Tsuna with a smile,

"Want to sing a song while we work to pass the time?" she asked, starting to swipe the floors with Tsuna's help.

"How about the song that always fills me with hope," Tsuna said, as he and Raven started feeding the animals. Raven starts, (A Dream is a Wish your Heart Makes, _Cinderella_ )

 _A dream is a wish your_

 _Heart makes_

 _When your fast asleep_

 _In dreams you will lose_

 _Your heartaches_

 _Whatever you wish for_

 _You keep_

Tsuna sang the next part, as they clean the windows, the last chore they have to do

 _Have faith in your dreams_

 _And someday_

 _Your rainbow will come_

 _Smiling through_

Raven and Tsuna sang the rest of the song together as they finished their chores,

 _No matter how your heart_

 _Is grieving_

 _If you keep on believing_

 _The dream that you wish_

 _Will come true_

 _The dreams that I wish_

 _Will come true_

 _No matter how your heart_

 _Is grieving_

 _If you keep on believing_

 _The dream that you wish_

 _Will come true_

As they finished the chores, it was almost time for the Prince's ball to start. So they asked Bianchi if they could go to the ball with her.

"You two would just embarrass use! After all you don't have anything nice to wear to the ball," Bianchi said with a cruel sneer on her lips. Her daughters had equally cruel sneers on their faces as Tsuna ran towards the back garden of the house in tears while Raven stared at them with her hands forming into fists. Her expression didn't change until Kyoko said this as the three left,

"That blond man I saw you with, I'll make him hate you and be mine instead," Raven ran to the back garden, partly to comfort Tsuna, and partly to hide her own tears from Kyoko. When she got there, she found Tsuna sitting on a bench, crying. Walking over she sat down on the same bench and gathered Tsuna up in her arms so they both could cry, but neither had that much of an opportunity to do that. Sparkles of white light gathered around the area in front of them, before clearing away to reveal a man with spikey white hair, purple eyes, having a purple tattoo under one of his eyes, and wearing a white uniform with white shoes.

"Now, now you two there's no need to cry," he spoke, "you both can still go to the ball"

"How can that happen, we have nothing to wear, and who are you?" Tsuna said

"Me? I'm Byakuran and I will be your fairy god demon tonight," he said with a bow, "now let's get you two ready for the ball"

At the ball…

As the people started arriving, but before the doors were opened Renato and his father, King Giotto, were seated on a pair of thrones with Renato's the smaller one to signify his standing as the crown prince. Giotto was wearing a pin-striped suit, with a cape across his shoulders that helped show of his father's young handsome face. Behind Giotto was his most trusted knight's. Renato looked equally as handsome in his black suit, yellow under shirt, and black fedora with yellow ribbon. Behind Renato stood Colonnello whom was also wearing a black suit, with a blue under shirt, and his customary blue bandana with knight pin.

"Reborn," Giotto started, "I know that I'm pushing this marriage issue fast, but, I won't be around forever and I would like to see you crowned King before my 50's"

"I know Dad," Reborn said, "and I think you and I might just get our wishes granted tonight. I met someone when I and Colonnello were in town today, and father I think it might have been love at first sight. He even promised that he would come to the ball tonight with his friend"

"As long as he makes you happy, my son" Giotto said with a smile. He looked at the time and said,

"Open the doors" he turned to Reborn, "Reborn I would like for you to dance with the young ladies until that person arrives" he said as all the people started pouring in. Renato smiled at his father at that last part, knowing that he would only dance with Tsuna when he arrived. 30 minutes had passed before the doors opened unexpectedly to bring two more people in, both of them were very beautiful. The one that caught Renato's eye was the shorter of the two, 'she' wore an of the shoulder neutral orange and white dress that went all the way to the floor, with long white gloves covering 'her' arms. 'Her' brown hair was in an elegant bun with two pieces curled to frame 'her' face, and a choker necklace with an orange gem in the shape of a tear drop. 'Her' friend was wearing a sleeveless emerald dress that showed some cleavage and ended a little past her knees, with long black gloves covering her arms, with a light green sash around her waist held by a gold pin with a sword tucked in the sash, on her feet were a pair of high heeled shoes, her red hair was lose and curled all the way down to her waist, her bangs were held back in a small pony tail to show the golden pocket watch necklace she wore. Giotto walked up to the pair, stopping before the redhead and hugged her. She hugged him back and whispered something to him before they broke it, and he brought the pair before Renato and Colonnello. The redhead softly spoke,

"Glad we could make it to the ball Prince Renato or should I call you Reborn" this caused Reborn and Colonnello to take a closer look at the both of them before smiling.

"Nice to see you to Raven," he nodded at the redhead then looked at brunette, "and you as well Tsuna" he then bowed and asked, "Tsuna, would you like to dance?"

Tsuna nodded as Colonnello took Raven to the dance floor and started dancing with her. Reborn took Tsuna out and started to dance as they looked into each other's eyes. This is what it was like for the next few hours, the two pairs just dancing until almost midnight. Reborn slowed down on the dancing and pulled Tsuna in closer to himself,

"Tsuna, I" Reborn was interrupted by the bell ringing that it was midnight, Tsuna and Raven both stiffened and escaped from Colonnello and Reborn. They ran out the doors leaving quickly, unknowingly Tsuna and Raven left behind a glass slipper and a golden pocket watch necklace.

The next morning…

Reborn and Colonnello started trying to find where Tsuna and Raven lived so they could ask them to be their wives. They did this under the illusion of Renato trying to find the one that can fit the glass slipper on their feet, and Colonnello wanted to find the one that could read the engraving on the back of the necklace. They were both secretly happy that no one could do either as they came upon the Vongola house. Renato nocked on the door, which was opened by a pink haired woman.

"I am Bianchi the lady of this house and what brings you here your highness?" she asked as she let them have entry to her home.

"We wish to see if the young ladies of this house fit this glass slipper on their feet or if they can read the engraving on the back of this necklace," one of the two official's with the pair said. As the other one set the pillow with the glass slipper down on to a chair along with the necklace.

"My I ask way?" Bianchi said

"The one that wears the slipper will be my wife," Reborn said

"The one that can read the engraving will also be my wife," Colonnello said, out of the corner of his eye he saw Raven and Tsuna hiding behind a door on the side.

Bianchi became wide eyed and quickly brought two girls that were obviously her daughters before them. The both of them did the tasks asked of them, but they failed both tasks.

"Are there any more young ladies in this house?" Colonnello asked, keeping Raven and Tsuna in his sight.

"No," Bianchi lied.

"That's not true!" said Raven as she, with sword in hand, and Tsuna came out from behind the door they were hiding behind.

"Please let use try," she asked. When they heard what they had to do, they just smiled at each other.

"My I see the necklace," she asked, when she got it she said "It says 'To my greatest treasure my beloved daughter, Sky Knight Raven'" she looked up at Colonnello with tears running down her face. Colonnello wiped her tears away with his thumbs as he kissed her on the lips. Tsuna sat down on a chair as the slipper was brought to him. He put it on smoothly causing Reborn to pick Tsuna up bridal style and spin with him in his arms before kissing him on the lips. They headed back to the palace were Raven got married to Colonnello and Tsuna got married to Reborn and they all lived happily ever after.

 **AN:** _ **"Holy Hera on a pogo stick, this is the longest one-short I have written at ten pages long"**_ **Chibi Bee is tiredly sitting on the couch next to Reborn,** _ **"You know the drill please read and review while I start on another Disney/KHR story"**_


End file.
